eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4733 (22 October 2013)
Ian has entered Scarlett’s into Walford’s ‘best family run restaurant’ competition but is left dejected when he fails to rally up his family to help him win the title. To make matters worse, he receives his court date summons in the post. Unbeknownst to him Cindy has retrieved the letter and shows it to Lucy and Peter, who begin to feel guilty and decide to help their dad at the restaurant. Elsewhere, Ian has another run in with David and warns him to stay away from his family. Meanwhile, after overhearing how bad the Brannings’ money situation is, Ian feels guilty but Peter reminds him that it’s not his fault as he is doing the right thing by telling the truth, making Ian hate himself even more. As guests begin to arrive at Scarlett’s, Carl turns up to make sure Ian has his false witness statement straight. Ian’s day takes another turn for the worse when David turns up just after the arrival of the Chairman of the local business association and riles Ian when he flirts with Denise. Carl has seen how well Ian is managing under pressure and, when Ian expresses his doubts about lying in court, Carl tells him he doesn’t want to hear it. However, when Lucy and Cindy nearly come to blows and Ian sees David trying to do business with the Chairman it all becomes too much and Ian loses his cool, much to the shock of his guests. Having been bundled into the kitchen, a fraught Ian admits to Peter that he lied. He never saw Max tampering with the brakes. Ava is in disbelief when Dennis tells her that Whitney hurt him. Ava believes Whitney but Whitney is furious and upset when she is suspended by the head teacher. Determined to prove his loyalty to the family David tries to reason with Sharon, against Whitney’s wishes, and Sharon begins to come round. However, Whitney then visits Sharon and loses her temper, but little does she know Ava has arrived and seen everything. Against her better judgment Ava informs Whitney that the police and social services are now involved and she’s going to have to be honest about what happened earlier in the club, leaving Whitney with no choice but to turn to David. Meanwhile, Tiffany is concerned about Whitney and secretly calls Carol and asks her to come home. Alice is unsure when Michael suggests he sneaks into Janine’s house to see Scarlett when Janine is out at work, but Michael reassures her and an obedient Alice agrees. However, Alice is panicked when Janine decides to work from home and Michael shows up, but he manages to escape without being caught. When Janine decides to pop out, Alice invites Michael over and they enjoy the afternoon as a family. While Alice is upstairs, Michael discovers Janine’s credit card and, continuing with his plan, uses it to order some pills. Later, as Janine returns, Michael flees. Worried over the family’s financial troubles, Lauren steps up and helps Joey at the car lot but is quickly deflated when she scares a customer away Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes